


Good Boy

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Stridercest Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Dirk and Dave decide to hit up a little out of the way outdoor sex site they've visited before, and finally decide to take the proverbial center stage and put on a show for everyone instead of just staying to the side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Stridercest Week 2017, the NSFW edition.
> 
> original tumblr post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/156029723722/good-boy

“You always do well for me,” Dirk said. “It’s always hard at first, same as anything, but the sooner you roll with it and give up your control the better it can feel. You already know I’ll be helping you afterward, same as always.”

 

Originally, it had been a loose idea in the form of a kinky thought. Then a dare. Then, again, a long talked about daydream. Now, it had bloated into this.. thing. This fairly massive, sex soaked _thing_ in conversations that Dave knew made him rock hard but made his stomach flip with anxiety. It wasn’t as if they’d never fucked with an audience before, that particular cherry had been popped a good year ago, but this was definitely a different beast than they were used to tackling head on.

 

Not just a spectacle, but a bound one.

 

“You can back down, you know,” Dirk added, pausing at the counter to look over. He actually hunted for eye contact, wanted to catch any hint of hesitation. The guy already knew every one of Dave’s tells by heart, could tell when he was trying to do things out of full on desire or out of wanting to make Dirk happy with him. Knew when an enthusiastic Yes was, most likely heading towards a hesitating Maybe and how to fish that truth out of Dave as well.

 

He knew when to say no, knew when to say enough. But Dave was stubborn, dug in his heels, and tended to push his own limits further than he should till the last possible second if left to his own devices and not watched close. Stubborn, but sweet. Definitely needed someone to keep him in check though.

 

“I know I can,” Dave said, lifting his chin from his spot at the table indignantly. “I can back out even in the middle if I want.”  
  
“Mhmm, you can. It’ll be more of a shock on you if you back out in the middle of this, though. If you’re going in not 100% sure, tell me now,” Dirk said, keeping the eye contact he’d managed to obtain and intensifying it, trying to get that read going good and early. Dave squirmed, but shook his head insistently.

 

“No, I’m fine. Really. I think I’ll be fine, I was fine last time. Just-”

 

“Just what?”

 

“Bring the red blanket this time,” Dave said. “I want that one.”

 

Dirk’s lip quirked fondly and he found himself nodding without further issue coming to mind. Well, he knew which bag he’d be bringing tonight, and judging from the grin breaking out on Dave’s face, he knew which one too.

 

“Whatever you want, Dave. Special blanket for a special guy.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Dirk thought it most of the time on his own, but hearing other voices chime in on how sweet Dave’s face looked or how pretty his dick was when it was flushed and heavy just made him twice as prideful. That was his to do as he pleased with. His to tease and torment, his to reward to the point of over stimulation, his to scratch and bite and bruise because they both knew he’d be kissing the soreness away and treating Dave like a prince till every last trace of a mark was long gone. Nobody else but him was allowed to do that. Nobody else would even do it right, really, nowhere even comparable. It was laughable to even consider it!

 

Someone else knowing his Dave better? Please. They wished.

 

“You’re getting fans, Dave. Do you feel important yet?” Dirk cooed, stroking fingers up beneath his lover’s chin so he’d lift it and bare his pale throat more, leaning into his hand. For working blind, Dave might as well be magnetized to Dirk’s fingertips for how quick and sure his movements were. No pause, no hesitating, no feeling around, just automatically knowing. How long had it taken for him to start responding like that even when not at play?

 

“Then again, you know what they say about sluts getting all the fans. At least you’re a pretty one, it’s not just mouth service for you,” Dirk said as he trailed his fingers up higher on Dave’s cheek, then went down lower over the crest of his collarbone, down over his milky chest till he could feel Dave’s heartbeat hammering excitedly under the width of his palm.

 

It was lovely weather and the crowd was good this time, keeping a good distance but staying focused from the first order Dirk gave. Shirt off. Hands back past the pole to be tied. Smile and ask for the blindfold sweetly enough till his sight was taken away. Lift his hips and shimmy to help get his pants and underwear off so he was bared to the world, half hard already and only getting more turned on. Aside from soft murmuring, the only other sounds were Dirk’s voice and Dave’s increasingly heavy breathing on the breeze. Everything was going great so far. Dirk had a good feeling that they wouldn’t approach that barrier, wouldn’t come close to needing their word, and hoped he was right.

 

Last time they’d driven all the way to this little out of the way locale, they’d happily claimed a section against a fence for the better part of an hour and a half, lost in their own world before going off to observe some of the other people going about their business. Dave wasn’t sure if the place was some clandestine free-love locale leftover from the 60’s or if it was just a generally agreed on place for people to get frisky out in the open, and Dirk didn’t care to explain. The vibe was nice though and the area maintained by whoever owned it at least, that’s all they cared about.

 

They’d watched intricate bindings with ropes, spiderwebs over skin in soft red cords unfolding under skilled hands with the treeline as a stark blue green canvas behind them. They’d watched others who were unable to contain themselves, finding an open patch and going for broke, more aroused by the idea and the surroundings than any scene they could attempt, and those who deemed the open air too chilly for their tastes to want to stay.

 

They’d watched other scenes and taken ideas home with them to try in bed, and gone back multiple times since.. but never gone for the attention grab themselves. If people had watched, they’d watched and drifted away, no skin off their nose. Dirk never assumed they’d have aimed for the central pole. Yet here they were now, Dave naked and eager, tied and blind, trying to press his body up into familiar hands while listening to the soothing tones of his lover’s voice.

 

“Shhh… Behave yourself,” Dirk said when Dave’s heavier breathing started to become tinged with whines of complaint. Couldn’t blame him, really. After all, Dirk hadn’t so much as grazed his abdomen yet, much less actually touched what was no doubt an aching cock. “Be my good boy and stay nice and quiet.”

 

Dave, excellent as he was and riding high on tension, went silent save for his breathing, biting his own lower lip. What would be first? Touching? Would he get a kiss? Would he get stroked off, or fingered? Would Dirk really go whole hog and fuck him while he was tied to the pole? The possibilities felt endless and Dave could barely contain himself to his own fantasies.

 

This was spank bank material for the next two years, easy.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Dave said when his mouth caught up to his speeding mind, appreciating the slight hitch in Dirk’s breath he heard and the soft groan from somewhere to his left.

 

How many people were watching? Was it really a crowd..? How many people were looking at every inch of his body, wishing they could touch? Dave always insisted he wasn’t vain, and maintained that he wasn’t. He felt more pride in how satisfied Dirk was by all this, by how warm his palm went when he arched his back to show more of a curve to his spine, ever glad to play the puppet to Dirk’s guiding strings.

 

“Very good,” Dirk said softly, tracing his hand lower down Dave’s front with its sharp arch, heading downward till he traced curls with his fingertips. He rewarded Dave’s behavior, grasped his cock tight with his right hand, and reached for the bag with the left. “Move your knees apart for me, stay arched, and relax,” he said firmly.

 

Dave’s cock twitched hard in Dirk’s hand as he hurried to adjust his stance, knees in the grass picking up a greenish stain by the time the squeeze was released so Dirk could open the container of lube up. He didn’t startle when a finger finally reached to rub at his hole, ready and waiting for that sense of being approached, reacting only with a shiver when the rubbing quickly turned to pushing a finger in to the first knuckle. Waiting only a moment more, Dirk withdrew his finger and returned with a second, pushing deep fast enough that Dave finally gasped.

 

“What’s this about, Dave? You suddenly naturally this loose, or were you fooling around with yourself before we came out here?” Dirk asked, hand returning to Dave’s groin to stroke down the shaft a few times. He honed in on his testicles then, squeezing them firmly enough to sting. “I didn’t give you permission for that.”

 

“Only a bit, I mean, we were coming out here and you said we were gonn-AUGH!” Dave’s words drew up into a shout, muscles clenching and bearing down miserably at the hard squeeze to his testicles, repeating himself when a second squeeze followed his outburst as punishment.

 

“I said to be quiet earlier, Dave. You’re usually my good boy. Are you still my good boy, or are you going to be a little shit?” Dirk asked. Fingers frozen in place in Dave’s ass, hand like iron on his balls, keeping the pressure tight. “I don’t enjoy spoiling bad boys, Dave, we’re only here because you’re my good boy. Bad boys don’t get to play here, we’d be going home. So tell me: are you my good boy..?”

 

Dirk released the pressure on Dave’s testicles slowly when Dave shut his mouth and hurriedly nodded his head instead, soon going for his cock instead to stroke it a few times as he praised him.

 

“Good.. Good. That’s what I thought. You’re always so well behaved, Dave, thank you,” Dirk said, starting to move as he had been prior to the outburst, coaxing his brother along steadily once more. Distress…? Not much at all. Dirk had seen the upset look on Dave’s lips, saw what likely was a signal that he’d started to water at the eyes or even cry, but with the signs being replaced by a smile? What was there left to worry about?

 

Dirk spent time coaxing Dave open, even if he knew he didn’t need to, even if it was damned obvious that he’d already done the work and took the time like a sneaky little shit. Nope. No skipped steps when they were on center stage with that pole, not with this kind of audience watching. Dave’s shudders and shivers started to turn into spastic little twitches and jerks, pre-come steadily leaking over Dirk’s hand or straight to the ground whenever he decided to explore Dave’s body instead. Spend some time kneading his hip, his thigh, trace his cheek while kissing him deep enough to steal his breath away, devour him whole and leave him shivering for another taste hopefully in the same place.

 

Dave would wait and be patient, gasping into Dirk’s mouth or whining ten tones of desperation against his lips. Dave would endure even when Dirk got rougher, biting his shoulder hard enough that it started to bruise beneath his teeth, dark strings of pearls being sucked into his skin. Only when Dirk’s fingers withdraw, leaving Dave’s body fluttering hopefully for more, did he finally get louder and push his luck.  
  
“..Dirk..”

 

“Dave, this had better be important,” Dirk said, taking both hands back so he could wipe off with a towel and get his button and zipper open, wanting clean hands to fish his dick out with, wanting everything clean and clear before trying to lift his brother up for the final bit of their playing. “Well. Actually, I’m sure it is, you’ve been so good. You can talk.”

 

“…Please?” Dave said in a hoarse whisper, turning his face towards the sound of Dirk’s voice. “Don’t leave me hanging here, I was good. Please don’t leave me hanging, not here, not now.”

 

Dirk hurried himself, opened his jeans and  pulled himself from his boxers, slicked his length with lubricant so he was good and ready. Dave was getting that tone to his voice that could make or break things, a gentle drizzle of anxiety battling with his building high coming too slow to keep him distracted and satisfied. He needed to step up, keep Dave satisfied, keep him happy.

 

“Give me ten seconds, Dave, and we’ll be right back into action. More than back to it. We’ll be into better action. Everything’s alright,” Dirk promised, wiping his hands off before leaning down to grab Dave by the thighs for a steady lift. “Easy does it. Bet your legs were getting a bit cramped by now, huh?”

 

Nodding, Dave clenched his fingers back where they were being held in place, nails drumming gently at the metal as he was lifted upwards. Dirk moved to rest the pole against Dave’s upper back briefly, wanting to juggle his weight to accurately get himself settled, but not wanting to keep that in place too long.

 

Kind of hard to enjoy a good lay if your had a big metal bar pressing into your damned spine, after all.

 

It was easy for Dirk to guide himself in, pressing steadily before pulling gently back a few times, teasing Dave and secretly living for how every deeper stroke made his mouth fall open and his head sag like a doll. Really, he was fucking adorable with how hard he was trying not to make too much noise, waiting for the magic words.

 

Dirk didn’t give permission till he’d adjusted Dave in his arms a final time and settled balls deep in him, telling him to relax and let Dirk do the work now. Telling him he could be as loud as he felt like being now.

 

“You more than earned it, and besides: this is a show for all these people right? Everyone’s been watching you get slowly fucked open, everyone’s been watching you shake and leak and almost completely fall apart, and everyone saw you ask for more. They already know what you are, Dave, prove them right for me,” Dirk challenged as he withdrew and gave a solid thrust, slapping thighs together and making Dave grunt out the tail end of a cry.

 

Another thrust, another cry, louder this time. By the time Dirk picked up a rhythm, pulling Dave up and then tugging him down sharply to bounce on his dick in time with some sturdy thrusts, his brother was moaning like he was in a cheap porn and.. somehow sounding completely natural. There was no other way Dirk could imagine his brother sounding during sex. Dave’s sounds were always wild to experience considering how even his tone was during speech, rising and falling from peaking crests before being swept up into gasps, trying to keep enough air in his lungs.

 

Dirk had wanted to pace himself better, wanted to take his time this way as well.. but really there was no helping himself. Dave was coming apart in his arms, Dirk was aware their audience had swollen in number and didn’t want to focus on anyone else, and every time their bodies came together it was making his eyes try to roll back. This was far more intense than just fooling around at their spot by the fence, far, far more intense. They’d need to try this again someday for certain.

 

Settling his heavy thrusts into a shallower pattern, Dirk settled Dave’s weight back on the pole once more to free a hand, taking hold of his dick and coaxing out the orgasm that had been waiting in the wings. No asking, no teasing it off, no prolonging the moment. Dave had done well and deserved to finish first, moans peaking and then going quieter as his muscles twitched and spasmed around Dirk, whimpering softly when the thrusts started up again and Dirk’s slimy hand re-positioned itself on his hip for leverage. He was caught up in a tender kiss when Dirk finally bottomed himself out and went still, muscles of his legs shaking for a moment, and Dave tensing his own to hold him closer any way he could.

 

…Definitely needed to do this again.

 

Though Dirk gave Dave a moment or two to catch his breath and himself a brief reprieve to clear his thoughts, he didn’t leave them stuck in position too long. There were important things that needed doing now. Dirk needed to wipe himself off and tuck up, needed to wipe the worst of it off Dave and get him untied. Needed the blanket he’d wanted, and to get the blindfold off of him once he was safe and warm and no longer exposed so they could head off to the treeline and rest a while longer together and others could use the pole at their own discretion.

 

Dave’s wrists were red and sore looking when unbound, making Dirk frown a bit as he rubbed them and wound up the length of cord, ticking off things to do to soothe the flesh as he worked. Lotion, a hot bath when they got home, maybe the long sleeved pajamas that were soft as clouds to keep the skin covered. The bruises from the bites and hickeys were stark and lovely, mildly distracting till Dirk noticed the crowd dispersing at last from his peripheral vision. Good. More space, more privacy. Dave started to shake once he pulled his arms forward, covering his groin and curling his shoulders in towards his neck, not daring to take the eye covering off yet.

 

Dirk was there. Dirk had to be there. Dirk was always right there.. and so he was, the soft fabric of the blanket going over Dave’s shoulders and around his skinny hips before light was pouring in red and orange and pink from beyond his eyelids. He blinked a few times and clutched at the blanket instead, then looked towards Dirk to watch him zip up their bag, last items stuffed in safely and slung over his shoulder so they could hurry.

 

“You did great, Dave. A+, even, you earned all the gold stars, man,” Dirk promised as he bent down and scooped Dave up bridal style, keeping the blanket tucked in place.

 

“All the gold stars, huh?” Dave asked, tired, satisfied, all but purring to himself from how happy Dirk looked. He could could the times he’d seen Dirk smile for others on one hand, he was fairly sure, yet here he was with a grin plastered on his face like his cheeks were going to start aching at any second.

 

“Every last one,” Dirk promised as they left the pole behind and went towards the quieter space beyond, warm sun and sweet breeze accompanying them.

 

“Enough gold stars for you to make pizza from scratch tonight?”

 

“I don’t know how to make pizza, Dave. I know how to make a lot of shit, but food’s dicey.”

 

“How about as my weight in pizza rolls instead, then,” Dave challenged, letting his eyes close as the tense feeling finally loosened the remaining tendrils from him and he started to fully relax.

 

“Let me choose the soda, and you’re on.”


End file.
